


Life and Love

by Alonelytacoshell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e10 Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special!, Slice of Life, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor loves his ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonelytacoshell/pseuds/Alonelytacoshell
Summary: Victor's discovery of life and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first YOI fic, as well as my first published fic on here. I hope you enjoy it, and comment if you did!  
> -Alonelytacoshell

It was the middle of the night, and Victor Nikiforov couldn’t sleep. He could barely breath either. He awoke to the sound of his heartbeat in his chest. The warm body next to him didn’t stir as he sat up, making sure not to make a sound.

He looked down at his hand, where the weight on his ring finger felt new and warm. He touched the gold ring with his other hand, feeling the cool metal underneath the pads of his fingertips. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest, and he felt a smile creep up on his face. A soft sigh escaped between his lips, and Victor closed his eyes. His hair fell over his eyes, but he didn’t move it, welcoming the soft curls of his hair.

He laid his head on the headboard, letting his hand fall on his chest, right above his heart. He could feel his pulse, every beat of his heart between his skin. His whole body was warm, despite the lack of sheets on his body. He relished the feeling, opening his hooded eyes and turning his head to look at the sleeping figure beside him. He let his eyes drift over the man beside him, eyes slipping over the curves and dips of his hips, up to his chest. A glint of gold sparkled when the man moved his hand, and over time, Victor liked at the gold ring on his beloved’s finger, his heart swelled in his chest.

His Yuri.

Victor watched as Yuri moved closer to him, and in turn Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri’s shoulders. The man was warm underneath him, and he felt Yuri sigh under his touch. Victor smiled, and pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead, and Yuri shivered.

“Victor,” the man murmured, and Victor could feel his breath evening out on his shoulders as Yuri pushed himself closer, burying his head in the crook of Victor’s neck. Victor felt him breath in deeply, and this time, Victor couldn’t help but be the one to shiver. Yuri was so warm, and it took everything in Victor not to pull him closer, so close he could feel the beat of Yuri’s heart against his.

Yuri whispered his name again, and Victor felt his cheeks heat. He let Yuri turn into him, with the man’s arms wrapped around his waist, and his hair tickling Victor’s cheek. Their bodies were pressed flush up against each other, Victor heard Yuri let out a content sigh.

A year ago, Victor would never had guessed this man would be laying in his arms, pressed against him with an irresistible warmth. And he was sure Yuri wouldn’t have guessed either, though he might have dreamt of it.

Despite all this, Victor still could not capture sleep. It eluded him, twisting in and out of his reach, not matter how close he got to it. But strangely, he didn’t mind. As long as he got to hold Yuri like this, keep him as close as possible, Victor was content.

A couple hours later, Victor saw the whispers of the sun coming up from behind the hotel curtains. It was early in the morning. Maybe he could go and watch the sun come up. That time would also present him a moment to be alone. Victor slipped the sheets off, and Yuri stirred and his eyes opened. Victor looked down at him, staring into his favorite pair of chocolate brown eyes.

“I know you’re leaving. Don’t,” his soft voice whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Victor’s shoulder. Victor chuckled, the noise vibrating through his chest.

Yuri was positioned behind him, his face pressed into the warmth of Victor’s back. He felt more kisses being pressed to his skin, as Yuri nuzzled the back of his neck. Victor laughed again, unable to resist his beloved’s wish.

He turned around, and kissed Yuri’s cheek.

“Fine. Only a couple more minutes though.” He felt Yuri smile, and let out a sigh.

 

——————————————————

 

_“And neither would I.”_

A coil of uncertainty wrapped itself around Victor, and he let out a soft breath.

“This ocean reminds me of the one in Hatsetsu,” Yurio called out to him, his voice carrying over the wind. Victor smiled.

“I thought so too,” he replied, watching as Yurio walked away, disappearing like the waves in the ocean.

Victor turned back to the view presented by the sun before him. A dog barked on the sand below him, and Victor was vaguely reminded of his own poodle, Makkachin.

The wind blew roughly on his scarf, and Victor looked down at the golden ring on his finger for what felt like the millionth time.

Every time he did, it felt like he was falling in love all over again. A smile ghosted at his lips, and he looked back up at the sky

_Life._

Victor turned around, his hands in his pockets, the weight of the ring the only thing keeping him to the ground as the wind blew against him at full force.

_Love._


End file.
